masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Krogan Reign
The Krogan Reign was a galactic era in which the was overthrown by a rejuvenated krogan species following a second krogan rebellion referred to as the Krogan Uprising. The galaxy would be victim to the tyrannical rule of the krogan Omeka, the last of a breed of biotic super-soldiers from the original . This time in the galaxy would be filled with conflict as rebellions sprung up, entire species were nearly brought to extinction, and krogan warlords thrived off of the suffering of non-krogan. The time of the Krogan Reign would last for many decades and would be viewed as one of the most disastrous eras in galactic history, rivalled only by the . Timeline 2189 CE :The Krogan Uprising comes to a bloody end. The krogan take over the Citadel Council and the rest of the galaxy. They begin writing new laws and start construction of large military bases on several major non-krogan worlds to ensure their complete dominance of the galactic community. The surviving galactic government leaders, with themselves and their worlds rendered defenseless, have no choice but to surrender all of their rights to the krogan one by one. :After months of searching by the Systems Alliance and Cerberus, no signs pointing to Commander Shepard being alive are recovered. The SSV Wounded Knee discovers the wreckage of the drifting in the orbit of . Since the krogan have not yet expanded their hold in that particular part of the galaxy, it is unknown how the ship was destroyed. Not long after, the Systems Alliance changed Shepard's MIA status to KIA. :After serving as it's leader of for several decades, the Illusive Man dies of Lung Disease. In his place, becomes the leader of Cerberus and it's cells. Despite the Illusive Man's plans of waging an all-out assault against krogan bases on human-controlled worlds, Miranda led every deployed agent into hiding. She began to plot her own offensive against the krogan, one that would take vast amounts of resources and the trust of all her agents to work. :The Krogan Empire begins to expand it's reach of control into the Terminus Systems. After taking over several Terminus colonies with little to no fight, the krogan turn their attention to . only hope of maintaining some power and control over Omega is striking a deal with the krogan. She agrees to dismantle any rebel groups forming on Omega and to provide labor to the krogan. Much of Omega's population is replaced by krogan. 2190 CE :Several rebel groups begin forming across the galaxy as the krogan expand their territory. Such groups as the Sons of Sur'Kesh, Shadow Fox, and Vas Nedas make up the greatest opposition to the empire though their scattered attacks do little to impede the krogan's progress. :To increase their military and industrial strength, the krogan begin to send large shuttles to Parnack with ambitions of capturing and turning them into slave warriors and laborers. A fleet of large slaver vessels led by Admiral Turze was sent to the planet, however, no krogan made it back off of the planet. The yahg had massacred the krogan and took control of their ships. They would begin studying the technology with hopes of replicating it and creating their own fleet of ships and arsenal of mass accelerator weapons. : becomes a fugitive of the galaxy after he leads many of Clan Urdnot in defection of Omeka's empire. Several other members of Urdnot become highly-valuable targets aswell, including the for knowingly selling armor to rebels and for siding with Wrex and his reformist ideals. :The Systems Alliance begins a new and top-secret N7 project, the Alliance Special Tactics and Special Operations Group (ASTSOG). The group is comprised of all N7 personnel equipped with weaponry and armor from an experimental armory. The Alliance quickly deploys small teams of ASTSOG against krogan outposts across the galaxy. 2191 CE :After hearing of several devastating attacks against krogan outposts, the Turian Hierarchy begins reconstructing their fleet at several hidden shipyards. After it's completion, the Hierarchy mobilizes the fleet against krogan space stations and worlds, bombarding each with mass accelerator rounds. :In response to the growing number of insurrections across the galaxy, the krogan begin mobilizing their own fleets. For several weeks, the krogan travel to different worlds and bombard them with WMDs. Worlds like and are the first to fall because of their significance but the attacks soon spread. Soon, most worlds belonging to the turians and humans are annihilated. 2192 CE :The yahg make breakthroughs in reverse-engineering the technology left on their planet by the krogan. The first yahg-created kinetic barriers, mass-accelerator weapons, and starship engines are effectively developed and put into use. The yahg enter the interstellar phase. :Sightings of starships resembling that of design are reported near the . Krogan scout fleets are mobilized to search the area. 2193 CE 2194 CE Category:Background Category:Timelines Category:Krogan Reign Category:Zeta 0ne